Into a new world
by mishakokoro
Summary: The old princess have faded and theres a new threat to the seas and new princesses are born! Will they be able to save the seven seas before time runs out?
1. Reborn and a new life!

Into a new world

Chapter01- Reborn and a new life!

After the Princess from years before had started to fad away new princesses were born into the seven seas because of a new threat that had come the evil Dark night had appeared no one knew who he was but they new what he wanted!The 7 pearls of the seas so he could rule over everyone!

Thats when the new princess were starting to be born in every country of the seas so they could help protect the kingdoms and the pearls from the hands of evil!Unforchently the dark night got his hands on one of the seven pearls!The aqua pearl...

Sevearl years later...

There was an attact on one of the kingdoms the North Pacific kingdom, they were able to fight the dark night off long enough for the pink pearl princess and her gurdian to get out and swim up to the surface land where all the princess were suppost to gather.At that time all the princesses had been born and there was sevearl more attacts on the other kingdoms as well everyone got out okay but the princess of Indian ocean, She was kidnapped!All the other princesses made it out but not together now they have to search for each other and fight the dark powers of the dark night and save there friend Rika and retreve the lost Aqua pearl the the dark night has!(So the story continues...oh and the dark night has the orange pearl too p)

In the human world beach in Japan?...(Jan 1)

"Misha-sama are you okay?" asked her protector Hanna Aka her sister in the human world. "Yes Miss Hanna im fine shall we find a place to stay?" asked the princess politely. "If you wish Misha-sama we shall buy a house to stay in." said Miss Hanna and the princess nodded.

Later on that week they had bought a house and a Karaoke shop with karaoke rooms for people to rent out for the day and sing. (For money of course.) "Misha-sama do you agree with what i have gotten for you?". "Yes Miss Hanna i do did you also appley me for that school i asked you to"  
the princess asked. "Yes Misha-sama i did you start school on the seventh of september your highness." Hanna reaplied as i stood up.

"Miss Hanna i shall be taking a walk now would you like to accompane me?" i asked hopeing she would say no but being most polite about it being a princess and all. "No princess-sama i need to get some work done around the house before your arivail back could you go youself Misha -sama?" Miss Hanna said back to me. "Not at all Miss Hanna i shall be back arround five." i said before bowing down in respect and leave closing the door behind her.

Misha walk down the street wearing a pink frilly dress that looked very expencive with white lace covering the rims of the dress and the collar, she was also holding an umbrella that had the same pattern on it as the dress with pink shoes the same coulor as the dress and white socks that went up to her knees.(I no that mermaids dont wear this stuff but misha and some the other princesses if not all have been to the human world before to practice being princesses,  
please dont ask it was part of there princess training.)

"Oh my what a pretty beach over there." i said walking down the stairs so excited that she wasnt paying atention to the boy walking up the stairs and bumped him. "I my am i ever sorry"  
i said droping her umbrella on the ground and checking if the boy was alright. "Its okay you didnt mean to." said the boy with brown hair and purple eyes. "Im sorry again i was just so excited to see the ocean i wasnt paying attention to wear i was going my deepest appoliges again." i said bowing in front of the boy.

The boy then picked up her umbrella and handed it to her. "Thank you mr may i ask your name"  
i asked looking at the boy. "Darin..." he responded i nodded. "Well may i ask you something now?" he asked smiling and she nodded. "Why are you wearing those clothes in a city like this"  
he asked and i paused. "I come from a rich family and i wear clothes like this all the time but at school i guess." the princess responded. "I see." he said and went to walk away.

"Wait Darin-kun..." i said holding on his jacket then he turned around. "Yes miss?" he asked.  
"Dont you think that this is aproperite for this city?" i asked. "Its a very nice dress but to fancy for around here...just wear cute stylish clothes like most teen girl around here wear"  
he said and smiled at me. "Thank you i think ill try that!Im terribly sorry but i must leave now i have to get home before my dear sister gets worried." i said and waved to the boy and walked down the street home.

At the kokoro house-More like mansion...

Misha walked through the door and Miss Hanna came running down stairs but it toke quite a long time because of how big the house was but her foot steps echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"Misha-sama you have returned how was your walk?" Hanna asked Misha. "It was a very peaceful walk." i replied. "Are you shure something seems to be troubling you princess." she said realizing i wasnt myself. "Oh miss Hanna i think i need new clothes." the princess said worried. "Whats wrong with all the clothes you have right now Misha-sama??" Hanna asked the princess. "There to fancy." I repiled then i heard a gasp and looked up. "But Misha-sama your a princess you must wear fancy stuff." she said still shocked at what Misha said she had never complained about her clothes till today. "I need to blend in i stand out to much, miss hanna we are going to be living here for a while and i need to blend in i cant have anyone thinking anything or the dark night finding me!" the princess said to Hanna and right away she agreed they needed to start acting like normal people and dressing like it to!

The next day-shopping with Misha (12:30 afternoon)

"Oh my what a big mall!" i said walking in and looking around for a while. "Misha-sama"  
Hanna started but i stoped her. "Just call me Misha you need to think of me as a sister now not a princess call me Misha or Misha-chan." i said looking at Hanna. "Okay Misha ill meet you back here at like 5pm bye!" Hanna said walking away from me well i went to shop!

To be continued... 


	2. Shopping then sadness!

Into a new world

Chapter02- Shopping then sadness!

"Okay time to shop till I drop!" I said and started to walk through the mall looking at all the stuff she saw around her. "Okay lets see first on the list is clothes!" she said very excited again about all the stuff she could do and get around here in this mall. First she stopped by a cute little store called 'Style sheer' and she walked in her mouth dropped when she saw all the cute and stylish stuff she saw in there, there was hats,sunglasses,tops,shoes,pants,skirts,and jewelery to!She wanted to buy it all!

"Umm what should i try on first?" I asked myself. And then a lady came up to her and asked if she needed any help. "Um I would like you try on a few thing but I don't no what to try on could you help me choose some thing that would look good on me please?" I asked and then the girl smiled in delight of what the girl had just asked her because she love to help and most people that came into the store didn't need much help they just walked in and knew what they were getting before you even asked if they needed any help what so ever.

"Yes miss I can help you just go stand in that change room and I will get you some clothes that will look very cute on you!" the girl said and Misha listened and went in the change room and the lady passed some very cute clothes over too her and she tried them on when she was done trying them on she would come out and show the girl and she would tell her if she looked good or not and after a long time at shopping at that store and buying like half of the store anyway she walked out with like 20 bags and thanked the lady.

"Okay whats next on my list?" she asked herself. But then she saw Hanna and Hanna saw her with all those bags and offered to put them in the car for her. "What???Hanna when did you get a car"  
Misha asked. "I got it about an hour ago when you were shopping do you want me to go put the stuff in the car I nodded and she toke my stuff.

"Okay now where was I?" I asked myself again and then I saw this really cute pendent so of course I bought it! Then I bought some other stuff on my list like magazines and quote books and stuff and then when I was finally done with everything on one of my lists of two of them I went to get some ice cream that was so good it almost made me die!

After I finished my ice cream I went and bought a bed some curtains and some other girly cute stylish stuff for my room. When we were finally done shopping my feet hurt so much I felt like me feet were made of jelly and they could just melt any second!

On the way home we had to pick up my uniform even though school was like a long time away.  
anyway when we got home Hanna started to put all my stuff away for me well I laid in my bed that she has put up for me and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning to my surprise everything that I had bought was put away and everything else was put up!And let me tell you there was a heck of allot of stuff!I was so happy that everything was done when I got out of my bed that felt like you were floating on a million clouds I saw something on my dresser when I looked it was a fish a really pretty one too and it came from my country I knew because I saw allot of them there. Well anyway i saw a not beside it and it was from Hanna she had given it to me as a gift a goodbye gift it read 'I am sorry Misha -sama I have to check on things back at the castle i am wondering if anything bad happened to the people of our country I will return someday. Till then princess-sama take this as a good-  
bye gift from me to you take care of it and feed it well everyday, and also if you need any money theres a secret stash I have been keeping for years that will be enough to last your like whole life even if you spend it badly everyday! love Hanna.

I felt like I was going to cry first I have to leave me kingdom and all the people in it and now I lost Hanna too. Theres no way I could do anything without Hanna, suddenly I started to sob I couldn't help myself anymore it was just to much!One minute shes here the next she wasn't,  
I was having such a great time today and then this happens what am I ever going to do without Hanna I need to find the princesses myself now too...

To be continued... 


	3. School time already?

Into a new world

Chapter3- School time already?

It had been months and months since Hanna had left I was finally starting to realize that she wasn't coming back at all and I was already thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to her, no matter how hard I tried to stop think about it the more I couldn't forget it.

Well anyway today was my first day of school and even though I had Hanna on my mind I couldn't help but still be nervous I mean who wouldn't be right a new world a new school and people I did not no, but I started to think that I was going to do horrible in school because of me not being able to concentrate because of Hanna's disappearance.

As I continued to think abut Miss Hanna and what could of happened I started to get ready for school I got in the bath and then quickly dried myself off and put my school uniform on and got all my stuff pack in my back pack and headed out the door not even eating breakfast thinking I would throw up from being so nervous on my first day.

I was walking to school when I looked beside me I saw a the beach i met that boy on a while back now, and it came to me I wonder what school he went to and if I would ever see him again the thought made me blush although i didn't no why.

When I got to school I sat in a desk close to the window in one of the middle rows I looked out the window and saw what a great view I had it was pretty neat, I was the first person in the class I looked up at the clock and noticed I had 20mins before anyone would even start to come,  
so I laid my head on my desk and waited for people to start coming in.

I could of swore an hour had gone by since I put my head down last I kept looking at the clock it had only been 5mins I was starting to feel a little nervous again but I wanted everyone to hurry and come to class it was a really strange felling I just couldn't express, I finally decided that I was going to stop looking at the clock that would just make me more nervous so I closed my eyes to prevent me from looking at the clock again.

Soon enough I heard people coming in the class and then someone poked me and I tilted my head up and looked to see who it was, well I got nervous again well putting my head up slowly cause I knew either way I wasn't going to no who it was because I didn't no anyone it would have been easier for me if I just knew someone so I could stick with them and they could introduce me to there friends,  
anyway as I put my head up and my face suddenly paled as I looked at the girl standing in front of me I was never good with meeting new people in less something happened involving them before i talked to them.

The girl had short brown hair with blue streaks in each side of her head beside her bangs with aqua tinted eyes with two blue ribbons in each side of her head where the blue streaks were. She then looked at me and said "Hi sorry to bug you I thought you were asleep anyway my names Nazuna Korasaka nice to meet you and you are?" I looked at her sheepishly and shook her hand she offered to me and said back "I'm Misha Kokoro nice to meet you also." after that she sat in the sat behind me and started to talk to me and I started to feel more comfortable around her we were soon close friends. (Almost like they had been friends for years...)

Then soon class started and the teacher walked in and said "Welcome to all the new students this year!Shall we get started with the lesson?" then just as he was going to turn around a student came rushing in and handed the teacher and he toke a look at it and singled him to sit beside me as he turned around I noticed something about him.

He smirked as he came and sat beside me, and he then said "I got to be honest I never thought id see you again." still smirking he looked at me. "Um? Nice to see you too?" I said a bit sarcasticly. "Hey I never knew that you knew what sarcasm was, by the way I didn't catch your name before."he said. "Misha Kokoro." I said and asked, "Your name was Darin right?". "Yeah"  
he said and then turned to pay attention to the teacher when he started to talk and I did to.

After school i went shopping with Nazuna we wanted to spend some time as friends together and get to no each other better as friends. We went to stores and shopped for clothes and looked at books and then later we went to get some food at the food court and then we walked home together. But when we were walking home I noticed something strange she had a pendent like me I started to wonder if she was a mermaid princess to.

To be continued... 


	4. The second mermaid princess?

Into a new world

Chapter4- The second mermaid princess found?

The next day I went to school (tues) i saw Nazuna waiting for me at the front gates of the school I toke another look at her pendant before running up to Nazuna and greeting her good morning,  
she also greeted me back thats when a young boy about the same age as us came up and said hello to Nazuna.

Nazuna blushed at the fact he was talking to her and she said "Hello Torimaru n-iice day h-hhuh"  
I notice that she was trying to start a convo with him and smirked knowing that she liked him and also she started to stutter when ever he was near her, and talking to her. Then he turned to me "Who is your friend Nazuna?" he asked her and I responded for her knowing that she would probably make a fool out of herself. "Misha Kokoro." I said shaking his hand I wasn't getting nervous because he was one of Nazunas friends or soon to be boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you im Nazunas friend Torimaru Hoshi." he said still shaking my hand then letting go he then turned back to Nazuna and said "I have to go Nazuna but ill sit with you in class today." and then ran into the school waving goodbye, thats when I went up to Nazuna and asked if he was even in our class cause I didn't see him yesterday.

"He was away yesterday but he is in our class...A HES GOING TO SIT BESIDE ME!YAY!!!!" I had never saw Nazuna like this before even though I only knew her for a day...sweetdrop. "Calm down."I said to Nazuna she was acting like a child jumping up and down like that hugging her book she was holding and SCREAMING YAY!, she was sure getting allot of attention everyone that was at school outside was staring at her and I could have sworn I saw a few teachers close there blinds.

Finally after about 10-15 of Nazuna jumping she stopped I never saw someone so hyper in my whole life thats when it came to me...she couldn't be a mermaid princess...not at all but then how did she get that pendant? The thought came to me she had to be but she was acting like a child no mermaid princess would ever do that!And its not like i could just ask her if she was a mermaid wouldn't that be kinda odd and what if she wasn't she'd probably ask me if i was a mermaid and i would probably say yes like an idiot and turn into bubbles, so i thought i could ask her a simple question to see if she was without giving anything away about me being a mermaid.

"Hey Nazuna where'd you get your pendant?" I asked I thought it would have been the most simple way to asked without giving anything away. "Oh this?...I got it from my mom..." she said taking long pauses in between, I knew she was lying so i thought if she was a mermaid princess I could tell her something else that would make her realize I was a princess to without giving to much away in case she wasn't.

"I have a pendant just like that Nazuna look." I said showing her my pendant and then opening it so she could she my pearl...although I wasn't suppost to show anyone, but...I was almost 100 sure she was a mermaid princess. I looked up to she the look on her face, she was shocked..."Misha-chan your a mermaid?" she asked still giving me a strange look that said she didn't believe what was happening. "Yeah and so are you right Nazuna I mean I haven't turned to bubbles yet." I said a laughing a bit.

"Yeah but I never would have dreamed you were a princess Misha I mean I never even noticed your pendant what a dence princess I am..." she said to herself sadly. "Oh Nazuna-chan your not a dence princess...by the way may I see your pendant for a minute I never saw an Aqua colored one before because mines pink." I said and she toke off her pendant as did I so she could take a look at mine too. "Wow its a really pretty color I mean I love the color pink its my favorite color but I would so die for a blue one." I said still looking at the pendant I glanced up to see Nazuna looking at mine then she opened it. "I almost forgot what a pretty shine the pearls had"  
Nazuna said looking sad. "What do you mean." I asked and opened her pearl pendant remembering that a pearl had been stolen a while back. "You mean your the mermaid that lost its pearl?" I asked.  
she nodded, I cant believe I forgot about that, that one of the mermaids lost there pearl. "Yeah im pretty useless without my pearl...whats a mermaid without a pearl I cant help or save anything." she said closing my pearl pendant and handing it back. I did also.

"Well don't you worry will get it back together Nazuna-chan! Just you wait and see, but for now lets get to class were like 15 mins late for class!" I yelled looking at my watch and running in the school pulling Nazuna in with me.

To be continued... 


	5. A date with who?

Into a new world

Chapter05- A date with who!

Both me and Nazuna ran to class as fast as we could but by the time we got there we were almost 20mins late!"Girls why are you both so late." the teacher asked he seemed annoyed with us. "Ummm..." we both started and looked at each other with a look that said you tell him, well the teacher still looked at us for an answer we kept looking at each other whispering in each others ears 'you tell him' till the teacher said, "Since none of you can tell me why your late detentions after school both of you!" then we both walked to our seats and sat down.

Darin gave me a smirk as I sat down beside him and pulled one of my books out to write some notes.  
"You no you both looked dumb up there you could have just told him and maybe he wouldn't of gave you a detention after school." he said and smirked again. "Be quiet and mind your own business"  
I snorted witch was surprising even to me cause I was never rude but this guy he just got on my nerves! "Oh looks like our little princess has an attitude!" he said rudely still smirking as he watched my temper rise. "Shut it...and who said I was a p-princess?? i said starting off rudely then went to nervous.

"Nobody I just thought that it suites your personality and they way your dressed before thats all." he said looking at me straight in the eyes making me blush although I didn't no why after that i just looked away and said "oh." he smirked even more seeing me blush but after that both our eyes went on the teacher as he continued the lesson.

After the first of our classes it was lunch we sat with our other friends Mika Tenyo, Misuki Nara and Luna martin and of course Nazuna, when we started to eat Torimaru and Darin joined us to eat.  
"Don't you have any other friends." I muttered to Darin he turned to me and whispered in my ear a quick "yes but I choose to sit with you." witch made my blush.

Nazuna was the first to notice she grinned evilly and asked Darin something that made me blush even more then I already was. "Hey Darin why don't you and Misha go on a date tonight?" asked Nazuna.  
Darin looked at me then at her and said "Sure" I looked at him and he said "Meet me at the beach front at six." he said then he got up and left.

Then I heard Mika grumble "whats with him why'd he walk away he could of stayed." I looked over at Darin who was walking out of the cafe and I sighed.

After school I walked home with Nazuna who lived by me and we said out goodbye and I walked the rest of the way home when I got home I check the clock it was only 3:35 I sighed and picked out some clothes I picked out a Pink and white stripped top with sparkles on it and I pair of black jeans with gems and sparkles on them I put it on and tied my hair up in a pony tail and put a few clips in my hair and started to clean the house (um cough cough mansion) a bit.

After she was done cleaning a bit she looked at the clock it was 5:55 "ekkkk!I'm so going to be late!" I yelled before racing out the door. I met Darin on the beach a few minutes later he saw me and looked at him watch. "Tsk tsk your 1 minute late." he said laughing a bit, but it wasn't funny to me. "Is it really that funny?" I asked and looked at him. "No not really...well kinda"  
he said laughing still, then he came over to me and asked "Where do you want to go?" I looked at him weird and said "I don't really care you pick."

"Well why don't we just stay right here on the beach and talk...you no it is our first date." he said and when he said that I went as red as an apple 'First date?" I thought dose that mean he would go on another and what makes him so sure will have another date?

I was snapped out of thinking when Darin asked "Is it alright to stay here or do you want to go somewhere else?" I looked at him and blushed. "No we are okay here." I said and we both sat down and started to asked each other stuff about each other.

"So its my turn to ask you a question?" I asked him and he nodded I thought for a while and came up with one. "So Darin do you live with your parents?" I asked he looked at me and said "They live in a different country far away." he said I looked at him and said "ohh". "Okay my turn..." he said trying to think of a question to ask. "Um how bout your parents?" he asked I looked down.  
'Mermaids princesses don't have parents...what can i tell him...' I thought then he looked at me and I told him. "There dead." I couldn't think of anything else at the time to tell him its not like I could just tell him im a mermaid. he then looked at me again before looking away.

"I see im sorry." he said. "No really its okay i don't care." I said without thinking of what I just had said. He now was looking at me weirdly. "You don't care that your parents are dead?" he asked. 'Oh man how was I going to get out of the mess' I thought and then said "I didn't no them very well so it doesn't bother me."

"Oh I see." he said and looked at the time. "You no its getting really late." he said and looked at me again. "I see I should get home we do have school tomorrow." I said getting up i said by and started to walk away when he said "wait" I looked back and he ran up to me.

"Do you want me to walk you home." he said and I said "sure." soon we were at my house and he looked up. "This is your house?" he asked looking up. "Um yeah my parents we very rich." I said.  
"Yeah they must of been this isn't even a mansion its a castle!I thought me house was big!" he said up he couldn't even see the roof.

"Well anyway ill see you tomorrow at school." I said and went to slip into my house (cough cough mansion) when he kissed my on the cheek and said "goodnight" and waved and walked down the stairs.  
I walked into my house holding the cheek that he has kissed and blushed. 'Whats this feeling I feel right now around him I don't get it at all!

I then walked up stairs very confused about what I was feeling right now I toke some pj's from my dresser and put them on folding up my clothes and putting them away and jumping in my bed face first thinking about Darin and what that feeling could mean.

To be continued... 


End file.
